fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gorillaz The Videogame
Gorillaz The Videogame is a Multi-Genre Title released on The PS3,Xbox 360,Wii and 3DS. It is a popular title with The Gorillaz Fandom since it's the first Gorillaz Videogame to be made since the cancelled Geep Racing Title which was going to be released in 2003 on The GameCube and PC.It was Released in 2014. Gameplay Each character has a different style of gameplay. 2D's gameplay mainly revolves around doing 3D Platforming and doing Pacman like Maze Levels,Murdoc has you doing a 2.5D Puzzle Platformer level where you often try to solve physic puzzles,Russel's gameplay is like a beat'em'up similiar to Titles like Streets Of Rage and Final Fight. Noodles mainly revolves around Third Person Shooting Firefights and The Odd Stealth Section. There's also a multiplayer mode where you can do 4 Games including Geep Kart which is basically like Mario Kart only with Geeps,Kong Studio Kaos where you do a 3D Sandbox style game of playing as a Mercenary and destroying Kong Studios,Operation Organ Rejuveniation where you perform surgery in game on each other to get the best organs and Finally Rap Beatdown which works like Parappa The Rapper only harder. There's also Amibo Functionallity in The 3DS version letting you bring Nintendo and other game company characters into the game itself. Story Phase 1:The story of Gorillaz begins on August 15th 1997. Stu-Pot was a mentally deficient keyboard enthusiast and part time employee at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium. Satanist hoodlum Murdoc Niccals decided to ram-raid Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium to procure synthesizer equipment in order to establish a "chart topping" musical group. However, Murdoc ended up driving his Vauxhall Astra through the building and directly into Stu-Pot's head, permanently damaging ("fracturing") Stu-Pot's left eye and putting him into a catatonic state. Murdoc was sentenced to "30,000 hours of community service, plus 10 hours every week of caring for the vegetabilized Stu-Pot". Not long after, Murdoc again injured Stu-Pot in a car accident in Nottingham's Tesco parking lot when attempting a 360° in order to impress some women. During the initial rotation, he was thrown through the windshield and landed face first on a curb. This permanently damaged Stu-Pot's right eye, but revived him from his coma. Murdoc then recruited the newly recovered (albeit still mentally defective) Stu-Pot as the keyboardist and vocalist for his group, re-dubbing him 2D for the matching pair of dents in his head from the accidents. In September of 1998 Murdoc acquired the property of Kong Studios, a sprawling haunted studio with a rather shady history, situated atop a hill in the midst of a run-down cemetery and landfill in Districtshire, Essex. Murdoc then found a drummer for the group in a Soho record store: African-American expatriate Russel Hobbs. Russel was a middle-class New York native and was deeply troubled as a youth. He was expelled from an expensive private school for suffering from demonic possession. The trauma of said possession resulted in a four year coma from which Russel was roused only by an elaborately executed exorcism. After his recovery, Russel began attending Brooklyn High School, where he quickly cultivated friendships with a group of rappers, DJs, MCs and street musicians. He has said that "hip-hop saved his soul." This was a short-lived respite, however, as all of Russel's newfound friends were suddenly gunned-down one night in a drive-by shooting. Russel, the sole survivor, became the unwilling receptacle for the spirits of all of his slain compatriots, most notable of whom was the rhyme dropping blue phantom, Del. With their latent possession of his body, Russel gained incredible musical prowess in percussion, rap, and hip-hop as well as a disturbing side-effect: his eyes glowed an eerie white. With this new and violent turn of events, Russel's family shipped him off to England in hopes of helping him recover from his traumas quietly - not realizing they'd put him directly into the path of Murdoc's aspirations to superstardom, and the excesses that came along with it. At that point, all the fledgling group needed was a guitarist. Their first guitarist was 2-D's girlfriend, Paula Cracker, but she was shortly fired from the band after Russel caught her and Murdoc making love in the studio toilets. Disguisted by this, Russel broke Murdoc's nose five more times. Like so many British bands before them, the trio placed an advertisement in NME. The very day the ad ran, a FedEx freight container from Japan was delivered to their doorstep and out jumped a mysterious amnesiac 8-year-old wielding a Gibson Les Paul. The tiny girl made an incomprehensible introduction in Japanese and tore into a "riff to end all riffs" which ended with an impressive karate kick to the air. She then spoke a single word in English to the stunned boys, which became her moniker: "Noodle". After the band was fianally assembled, they change their name to Gorillaz. Their first song was called "Ghost Train" and was recorded at Kong Studios. Murdoc posted a copy of the song, some photos of the band and a manifesto over to Mr. Whiffy Smithy at EMI. On November 5th 1998, Gorillaz played their first show at the Camden Brownhouse which ended prematurely due to a riot during their song "Punk". EMI A&R man Whiffy Smiffy discharged several rounds from shotgun to disperse the crowd enough to make his way to the stage and quickly signed them to the label. Gorillaz released thier first collection of music on the "Tomorrow Comes Today" EP in November 2000. Their first full length debut album, "Gorillaz" was released on March 26th 2001. During it's release, the album spawned four singles; "Clint Eastwood," "19-2000," "Rock the House" and "Tomorrow Comes Today." During 2001, Gorillaz bagan touring through various countries including England, France, Ireland and Japan. On February 20th 2002, Gorillaz performed at the Brit Awards where they were nominated for 6 Brit Awards, but won nothing. Also in 2002, Gorillaz collaborated with rappers, D12 and Terry Hall to create the downloadable single, "911." From February 23rd - March 11th 2002, Gorillaz embarked on an 11-month tour of North America. At the end of the American Tour, of that year, the Gorillaz took a six month break in L.A on March 13th. There they attempted to get a movie project off the ground. The band played their last gig together at the Isle of MTV Festival in Portugal on July 20th. Meanwhile, that Halloween, Kong Studios had been shut down tight in its owner's absence by local law enforcement after an unknown man was seen running, naked and in hysterics, in the marshes near the studio. The police proceeded to keep the area secured while they investigated the strange paranormal events surrounding Kong. The Gorillaz spent the interim period working on their movie, while living in a large rented home in the Hollywood Hills. Alas, the film was not meant to be, due in part to extensive over-partying, in-fighting, and disagreements with producers, directors, and a notable incident of Murdoc getting himself banned from the Playboy Mansion for stealing ashtrays. Gorillaz tried to create a movie, but everyone was too concentrated on doing drugs and hanging out with celebrities. Murdoc almost got a TV show, but they replaced him at the last minute. When Murdoc almost killed 2D it became too much and they went their separate ways on a year and a half hiatus. Phase 2:Noodle decided to write her own album, "Demon Days" The first song she wrote was "DARE", and recorded the first video which she starred in. She felt that Murdoc spent the whole time showing off in the video for "Feel Good Inc." This is why she decided to make the video herself. Noodle also felt that the boys were being too silly. 2D and Russel heard her from upstairs and in the bathroom because the music was turned up so loud. At the end of the video, Noodle plays a little prank on Murdoc and takes the camera into the Winnebago while he is sleeping. Around 2006, Noodle wanted to leave Gorillaz for a break. She planned to leave straight after the filming of the "El Manana" video shoot. On March 7th 2006, Gorillaz started the shoot for "El Manana" which starred Noodle on windmill island. Halfway through the video, the island gets shot down by the Boogieman's minions. The island goes down with Noodle on it, but she grabs a parachute and escapes. Russel and 2-D search for her but cannot find her anywhere. In 2006, Noodle's voice was heard from a radio in the Brain Room at the ruins of Kong Studios. Murdoc attempted to travel through the bowels of hell in order to bring her back, but failed. This "rescue attempt" was then revealed to be a drunken stupor. Phase 3: Coming Soon! Characters Main Characters: * 2D * Murdoc Niccals * Russel Hobbs * Noodle * Del The Funky Homosapien * The Boogieman (Also A Villain,You see glimpses of him in some Murdoc Sections) * Cyborg Noodle (Anti-Hero,Replacement for Noodle,Becomes a Villain in The End for if you to do a boss battle against her) Trivia * Damon Albarn wanted the final boss to be against a hybrid of Cyborg Noodle since as Damon said it would be "Really Fucking Cool to see Murdoc and 2D battle against their old Allies" * This isn't the first appearance of The Gorillaz since 2D and Murdoc have actually appeared as secret Unlockable characters for the Valiant Arena 2016 Online Reboot Category:Licensed Games Category:Licensed Characters Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Gorillaz Category:Stubs